When the Rain Stops
by NickiTheWriter
Summary: Nicole Cullen, adopted daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen and a human, has no clue of the werewolf Bella hurt before marrying Edward. Suddenly, Nicole wants to know everything about him. What's going to happen when her parade starts and the rain stops?
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo dudes ;) This is my first Twilight fanfic, so please be nice like I know you are. hehe. Thanksss. -NickitheWriter**

* * *

"Nicole Cristina Cullen, come down here this instant!" My mother yelled. I sighed and got out of bed, knowing the consequences if I refused. I walked into the living room, which was crowded, huge as it may be. There was Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, my mother and my father. Grandpa and Grandma (I had to call them that) were on a vacation up north.

"Mom?" I asked. All of them looked up at me. "Are you going to school today?" Jasper asked, realizing all the tension in the room. "Of course." Edward... er, dad, answered for me. "Well then you better get packing, Nicky," Rosalie said with a smile. I remembered that I could never be as beautiful as any of them. They were vampires, my adoptive family, and yet, they were like enemies, watching my every move.

"Nicole, please don't stop by the woods." Alice said all of a sudden. I looked at her and knew there was something I was forbidden to know, like always. "Uh, sure?" I said as I walked back up the stairs. I changed quickly and rushed downstairs; Emmett was waiting for me in his jeep. I climbed in and struggled with the seat belts, as my mother always did.

It was a long ride to school, as always. My mother had insisted on us going to a new state because we were starting to be recognized to my fellow humans. I hissed lowly and Emmett started laughing wildly as I stared out the window. "Are you still wanting to become a vamp..." But before he could finish, or before I could blink, a dark object ran in front of us and we were spinning uncontrollably. "CRAP! DAMN!" I heard him scream, and I let out a scream of terror myself. We stopped in the woods and I stared at Emmett who was becoming uncomfortable because of Alice's vision. There was a pound on the top of the jeep and Emmett told me to stay inside. He went outside and gasped at whatever was on the roof of the car. He quickly got back in with paranoid eyes. "Are... are you okay?" I asked.

"You're not going to school today." He blurted out and made a U-turn to drive back home. Whatever was on the roof was not dashing into the woods, and all I caught were some dark eyes, staring at my presence.

When we got home, I dashed into the house. All of the people that were there before were still talking. "What the hell are you doing back?" Edward growled. "If you think I want to be back, you're wrong." I said. He looked at me and then back at Emmett. "Go back to you're room, sweetie." Bella said softly, and I walked away swiftly before they could change their minds. I had my own ways of knowing what they were talking about. I stood close to the door and pressed my ear to it. That would work just fine.

"What are you doing back?" Rosalie asked Emmett. He groaned and said, "Jacob." Who the hell is Jacob? I thought it was a bloody animal that attacked us. It was, wasn't it? There was a long pause and then I heard Bella gasp. I sighed and knew nothing good could come out of this, so I climbed onto the bed, thinking.

Sleep finally found me and I had a nightmare. There was a boy. His name? He didn't tell me. He walked into a room and called out, 'Nicole, Nicole' I gasped at him. He was beautiful with long brown hair, and muscles that couldn't be compared to anyone else, not even Emmett. His eyes were extraordinary, they were a simple brown, but they were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, even in vampires. He smiled at me and took my hand. 'Nicole, I love...' And then I woke up with a chill running down my spine.

I wasn't a vampire, but I had powers no human could match. I could tell when something was wrong, and I could teleport from certain places. I could also see things in my dreams, kind of like physic dreams. I was proud of myself, and knew I would do good things in the future, but not now, not when something was happing.

I looked around the room. I was the only one in the house with a bed, I mean, vampires won't... can't sleep. I walked into the cold hallway and heard Bella and Edward talking. "I think... he's trying to find us." Edward said. I froze. Someone knew my family were vampires and were going to find us. "No, Jacob knows we can't talk anymore, and there's no reason..." She paused. "Nicole." Edward said icily. I cringed in the corner and waited for God to suddenly kill me. I begged him, BEGGED him, to kill me quickly. Someone was looking for me, someone named Jacob. "No, he couldn't be looking for Nicole, she's our daughter and she's... human, listen Edward, I don't want to talk about him." Bella said.

I ran back into my room and hugged my pillow. I thought about what could happen to me. Maybe this would all be behind us in the morning, maybe my family would realize that there's nothing to worry about. I closed my eyes and waited for morning. When I suddenly opened them, a light was blinding me. I went into the bathroom and changed, seeing that I hadn't changed from my outfit the day before.

I went downstairs and no one was there. Hunting probably. I made my lunch and didn't bother to eat breakfast. I rode my hidden motorcycle to school, my mother didn't approve of them, so that's why it was hidden. Only Alice knew, she was physic for goodness sake!

I got to school and walked into the classroom. There, everyone in the classroom was staring at a boy in the front. I walked to my seat in the back and finally looked up at a grinning boy. He looked just like the boy in my dreams, and he was smiling at... me.

"This is Jacob Black who just moved here from La Push, Washington. Do you have anything to say, Mr. Black?" Mr. Creed asked. Jacob looked around and said, "Nope." Mr. Creed nodded and sat him next to me. Great.

"Hello, my name is Jacob." He said to me. I nodded and replied, "Nicole." He smiled and the class began. He looked older then 17... much older. "Vampires are mythical creatures from hell. They came to life in this story, just to suck people's blood and turn them into vampires." Mr. Creed said. I snorted as softly as I could, but yet Jacob heard. "What?" He smiled at me. "Nothing, I just don't believe that vampires could... just kill for the fun of it." I said, not looking up from the book, Count Dracula, which we were reading. His smile turned into a frown. "Why not?" He asked me. "I don't know, there's just a part of me that says that vampires aren't on this earth to just be the devils..." I tried to explain but Mr. Creed called on me. "Miss Cullen, am I interrupting you?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. He was one of the little bunch teachers that didn't go on further about talking. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me for a long time until the bell rung. He took my wrist before I could get out quickly and spun me around. "You're a Cullen?" He growled. "Yes," I said before he could interrupt me. "Tell Bella I said hi." He hissed and turned around. He was hot, literally. His hand burned my wrist and I stared at it before I realized I had to go to science. I didn't see him again. I went to science, gym, english, lunch, and then math. I thought I was lucky to not be in any more classes with him, well that was until the end of the day when I saw we had Social Studies together.

"Are vampires real?" A boy named Tony asked. The teacher collapsed with laughter and finally said a simple, "No." I looked at Jacob, who was ironically sitting next to me again. He smirked and turned away. I rolled my eyes and waited for the next fifty-five minutes until I finally got out.

Jacob was right next to me in a split second and walked with me. "How can you walk in the sun?" He suddenly asked, looking up at the sky. "I'm not a vampire, and will never be. I was adopted." I said. He looked at me with a blank face and we kept walking. I hopped on my motorcycle and looked at him getting onto his own black motorcycle. He nodded at me and said, "Don't forget to tell Bella and the rest of the leaches I said hi and that today yesterday I finally imprinted." He said and rode off before I could ask him where he knew Bella and what imprinted meant.

I rode home and parked in my normal spot, my motorcycle hidden by the trees. I walked in and remembered why the name Jacob sounded so familiar; Emmett had said it the morning before. I shook it out of my system, saying that there are about a million people with the name Jacob.

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone waiting for me. "Hello." Edward said to me nicely. "Jacob said hi?" I said waiting for their response. They smiled and asked who it was. "A kid that transferred from La Push. His name is Jacob Black." I said. They all stood like stones. "Who?" Bella broke the silence. "Jacob Black, he also said he imprinted yesterday, or something like that." I said. Emmett was the first to react. He punched the table and stormed out saying, "He saw her yesterday, that dog!" He growled. I looked in shock at Bella who was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. None of them answered.

"Jacob is a werewolf." Alice finally said. "And imprint means he fell in love, so he fell in love with someone yesterday, and he was the animal that crushed my brother's car yesterday. Did he see you?" Alice asked. "Yes, he was staring at me." I said, still confused. "Damn it." Edward hissed and followed his brother. I stared after them.

"Honey, I think he meant that he imprinted when he saw you." Bella said quietly.

* * *

**Gasp! What's gonna happen next? hehe. R&R. Thankss. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks Halfelven Hero, FanfictionLove3, and InkGothical!! YOU'RE THE BEST!_**

* * *

I stared at them and laughed. "Excuse me? That's not possible, because he doesn't even know me." I said. They all sighed and Rosalie said, "It's a dog's... er, werewolves kind of... love at first sight, but hey, we don't know who he saw after the car accident." She said. Everyone agreed.

"Alice, why can't you see him?" I asked. She shrugged and informed me that she couldn't see werewolves. I nodded as if I understood, but I really didn't. I wanted to understand, but I was an outsider, a human, and didn't deserve to know.

I walked away with my head down into the hall. Emmett grabbed me and pushed me down the stares with his hand in my mouth so I couldn't scream. "What?" I spit. He looked at me with his fuming eyes. I took a step back and looked around. There, Jasper, Edward and him were talking about what to do with me.

"I think we should send her away, you know, so that mutt doesn't get her." Edward said, calm once again. "No, he could find her, what about... killing him?" Emmett said, cracking his knuckles. "NO!" I shrieked. They all looked at me, but soon turned away and ignored me. "How about..." Jasper thought. I closed my eyes and thought of the school. School. School. School. I heard Emmett yell, "She's teleporting!" And then I was in the cold school ground.

"Crap." I said silently and walked to the bench, half expecting someone to be there. "Hey." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled and said, "I knew you couldn't resist me." I laughed and patted the seat next to me. He sat down and noticed I was cold. He wrapped his arm around me and I was warm again. "How did you get here?" He asked.

"I can teleport from certain places to places." I said. His eyebrows rose and he said, "Nicole, you stink." "Really?" I asked, smelling my hair. He laughed again and whispered, "No, it's a smell you get when you're close to vampires. They stink." I smiled and noticed lights in the parking lot. "Damn it." He said and looked at me. "Their here, and the blood sucker can read our minds." He said.

I nodded frantically and took his hand. I thought of the classroom, something that came to me suddenly, where I had first seen Jacob. "There they are!" Edward yelled, pointing at us. I closed my eyes and thought hard. The cold air stopped and when I opened them again, we were sitting in the classroom.

Jacob looked around wide-eyed. "Wow," Was all he could say before laughing. I heard some voices outside saying, "Damn it, she disappeared again." "Maybe I could tune into her thoughts." Edward said. "Damn leach," Jacob growled. "Found them." Edward laughed. ""My turn." Emmett said and jumped three stories into the classroom.

Jacob got in front of me and protected me while I thought of another place. "What are you doing here you dog?" Jasper asked in an icy voice. I closed my eyes and thought. France? No. Spain? No. Italy? No. The clearing! I remembered quickly thought of the place Edward showed me. "Why do you care?" Jacob asked, still holding my hand in his warm hand. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because YOU HAVE NICOLE!" Emmett yelled. The clearing. The clearing. The clearing.

In no time, we landed on the cold grass. "How do you do that?" He snorted. "Well, if I can remember the place a lot, then I could just think about it and then there I am." I smiled. "Cool!" He yelped. I laughed and he took my hand. We rolled around the clearing and talked to each other for a while before he suggested I go home. I was shocked. "What?" I asked. He smiled and said, "I don't want you to go, but look who's here." He said. I turned around slowly and saw Edward. "Damn." I said, and looked at Jacob, but he had disappeared. I sighed and thought that maybe I could teleport, but he was too quick, and caught me before I could do anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled. "He loves me?" I asked, turning to him. He sighed, but the anger never left his eyes. "He thinks he loves you. It's a dumb 'love' that werewolves believe in." Edward said, roaring at the word 'werewolf.' I don't think werewolves and vampires get along. "Christ, you smell horrible." Edward mumbled. I laughed and went with him to the car, although he was clearly still mad at me and I knew that I was going to be in huge trouble when I got home. "Get us home." Emmett said with no feelings towards me. I sighed and got out of the car. I put my hand on the car and heard a whisper next to me, "See you tomorrow, Nicky." I looked and saw a wolf running away with a smile on his face. I shook my head and concentrated on the garage.

I closed my eyes and the wind blew. I opened them and saw we were still in the clearing. I looked at Edward who was wide-eyed and looking behind me. I slowly turned and saw Jane Volturi. Edward got out and made me get in the car. "No." I said. I still had some unfinished business with her. The last time I saw her, she laughed in my face and tortured me. Edward looked at me and stepped back from me. I had a power I never told anyone, and didn't even admit to myself. It was another kind of torture, but a human torture... electricity, and, since Edward could hear my thoughts, he knew it was strong.

I scanned the clearing and knew I could do it. I quickly thought about a flash. Next, I was in front of an awestruck Jane. I teleported from her right to her left and then ended up in back of her. She turned to me and tried to use her power on me, but I learned from the vampires that quickness was everything. I teleported from her back to the car and then to the far end. She was stunned and couldn't move. I laughed and then realized it was time.

The cloud mixed with black and white and made a dusty grey dust bunny in the sky. I closed my eye, outreached my arms and clapped once. Next, she was on the floor, being electrocuted. I pressed my index finger on her forehead and it stopped. She scurried away from me and disappeared after a few jogs.

I was too ashamed of myself to go in the car, so I went to the car, touched the hood, and teleported us back to the garage. From there, I teleported to my room and locked the door. I went to my bed and stared at the floor. Emmett knocked on the door, but I didn't respond. I was slowly dying. One way or another, I would die, pain or no pain. I watched the dark clouds overhead from the window and quietly went into the bathroom.

After taking a bath and changing, I decided to finish my homework. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. I finished all the homework I got and fell into a restless sleep.

Jacob was in my dreams, and so was Emmett, they were in a dark hallway. Emmett and him were fighting, trying to kill each other for my safety, and then Jane came into the hallway and took me. She tortured me and then said, "Welcome," I woke up with sweat running down my face. I gasped and tried to breath, but nothing came. I squealed and finally, the breath came. I got out of bed and passed around the room. This was obviously another vision.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the window. I opened the shutters and there was Jacob, coming to rescue me.

* * *

**Cute right? I thought so too!! Thanks for reading, please revieww!! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked. He smiled and said, "I followed you home." "You couldn't have, I teleported here." I said, rolling my eyes. He smiled again and said, "I have my ways." I opened the wide window and let him in. "Nicole, are you ready?" Rosalie asked from the hallway. "Getting." I said dully. I didn't care what happened to those vampires anymore. "Okay, sweetie, I'm taking you to school." She said. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, whatever."

I looked back at Jacob who was rolling his eyes. I smiled and decided I had to ask the question now or never. "Whom did you imprint on?" I asked. He grinned and said, "You." I nodded and tried to explain it to myself. "How old are you?" I asked. He laughed lightly, so no one could hear us. "I'm older then 17, I'm actually a year younger then Bella, but since I'm a werewolf, I don't get older until I stop becoming one." He shrugged. I nodded once and then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I put on my blue tube top and skinny jeans. I put on my nike sneakers and walked back out. There was a note.

Nicole, I'll see you in school. Love you. –Jake.

I stared confused at the note. Love you? Does that mean I have to love him back, or will he give me a chance to know him? I shook my head and walked down the stairs. "Now, what's going to happen when she sees the dog?" I heard Emmett ask Edward. "Nothing." I said, intruding. They both growled, but I ignored them. I walked to the kitchen where Bella was making my breakfast.

"You loved him, didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded slightly and let a tear escape before she quickly brushed it off. She handed me a pop tart and led me down the stairs into the garage where Alice and Jasper were making out. Ew.

I coughed, but they didn't move. "How does it feel making out with stone?" I asked and laughed. None of them said anything and I hopped into the red convertible. Rosalie walked in and started the car. "I don't like him, Nicole." She said, referring to Jacob. "I'm sorry, but I really don't care what any of you think about him." I said. She groaned and looked around, not looking outside when she was driving 100 plus miles per hour. "I don't think you should get with him, he could hurt you instantly. He's a dog." She said. "And? Dog's are a man's best friend, and it's not like one of you can't hurt me." I said. She turned around and than; we were in front of my school. "Thanks," I said, and then go tout of the car. Jane, my best friend, came running to me and said, "Are you going out with that Jacob dude?" I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Jacob and he nodded with a smile... a gorgeous smile sent from the angels. "Yes," I said, and let her wide mouthed.

"Hey," He said, and slid his arm on my waist. "Hey," I replied back. "What did the leaches say?" He asked. "Nothing, they were too busy making out." I said. He laughed and said, "I wonder how it feels making out with a stone." I laughed and remembered that's what I asked. He walked me to my class and we sat next to each other, sending notes to each other during class. We tried as much as possible to meet each other after class, but mostly got confused and lost.

In the end of the day, we were told that the teacher wasn't in, and that we could use it as a free period. Jacob and I talked for a while, and then, when the bell rang, held hands outside. "Oh no." I mumbled under my breath. He looked where I was staring and saw none other then Edward and Emmett. I quickly released his hand. "Go," I said quietly. He nodded and headed to his motorcycle. "You don't want to stay, mutt?" Emmett laughed. I ran beside Jacob once more and held his hand. My family stared after me with their noses wrinkled. "Bye." I said, and then kissed him for the hell of it. I knew it wasn't going to turn into a total make out, but I really hoped so. Of course, my dreams were crushed when Emmett took me by the arms, and dragged me into his car.

"That made me want to gag, Nicole! How could you do that! Ugh, that was so disgusting." He said. "Whatever." I responded. I was actually really happy. "No, that was more then disgusting! That was the most revolting thing I've ever seen." Edward corrected him. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, how did your family say when you started dating the human?" I asked. "It's none of your business." Edward said. I shook my head and pursed my lips. "I'm so glad we came here, and, honestly, I don't want to go." I said. We got to the house, and I noticed something different. Bags and boxes.

"No!" I screamed. Emmett kept his enormous hands on my shoulders. "No! No! No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I thought of teleporting, but then Emmett would be right behind me. "Sweetie, we're moving tomorrow morning." Alice said. "I HATE ALL OF YOU! Leave me alone!" I cried, and tried to struggle out of Emmett's unbreakable grip. But of course, it was unbreakable. "Sh.. sh. We're doing this for you," Jasper said, but the moving chill pill was not going to calm me down. "How the hell are you doing this for me? HOW? Please, tell me!" I said, tears running down my cheeks. "You're just going to get hurt, love." Bella said. "I'll get hurt? Like you hurt him?" I sneered. She looked hurt, but I could care less. She was ripping me apart from the boy I think I loved!

"What is he going to think?" I sobbed. "Who cares what he thinks." Edward said. "I do." I whispered. While the other vampires were working, Emmett kept his heavy hands on me, and I watched. The clouds covered the sun, and it was lightly drizzling, so they could easily go out and in.

"Don't take it so hard, Nicole. You'll fall in love once more." Rosalie said. I shook my head, and kept crying.

We entered the empty house to feed me. While I ate fried chicken, the Vampires discussed where we were going to go next. China? No. India? No. Esme Island? No. "How bout we stay here?" I said sarcastically. Each of them ignored me, and I finished eating. I thought about how I would escape, when I thought of a plan.

I got up and started walking. "Oh no you don't," Emmett said, putting his hand on me once more. "I'm sorry, but I have to do something human. I have to go to the bathroom." I said. "To do what?" Emmett said, too fast that he would have blushed. "Well, I'm having my period, and you know, unless you want to smell my blo..." "Go, go." Jasper said quickly. I smirked as I walked into the bathroom. I thought quickly, and then I was at La Push.

I quickly ran to the Black's house and knocked on the door. "Nicole? What are you doing here?" Jacob answered the door. I quickly reached for his hand and said, "We're moving, Jake! Their making me move!" I cried. He growled and then asked if I wanted to stay with him. "That's crazy! I can't stay with you." I said. "Yes, you can! You can marry me, and we can start a family!" He said, excited at the very thought.

"Jacob, I cant—I don't want them to come looking for us" I said sadly. He put a hot hand on my cheek and brushed a tear away. "I'll protect you." He said. I hugged him and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." He said, kissing my head lightly. "I love you too." I said, and I knew, even if I didn't know him for so long, that I really, truly did love him.

I sighed and then said that I had to go back. "So that's it?" He asked, his forehead creasing. "I—I don't know." I croaked. There was a long silence, and I started crying. "It can't be it." He said. Embry came and saw me. "Uh, dude?" He asked. "The leaches are leaving one more time." He said. "Can they do that?" He asked. "Of course they can." I said, and disappeared.

I was back in my bathroom, with Edward yelling at me to come out. "What?" I asked, opening the door. "You were in there too long, that's all." He said. "I don't care. Maybe you'll be happier if I drowned myself." I sneered. He flinched, and then shook his head. "Maybe I will." I said, thinking about it. Emmett took my arms once more like if I was a prisoner, and walked me to my room. "Now, little baby, you have to go to sleep." He said. I laughed. "And you're going to take care of me while I sleep?" I asked.

He nodded and took a seat. "And my homework?" I asked. "None, we're leaving tomorrow, your poor Auntie Francis died, and we inherited her house in France." He said. "FRANCE?" I yelled, outraged. "Yeah." He smiled. "We're moving all the way to FRANCE because of me?" I asked. "Yeah." He answered once again.

"I hate you THINGS." I said. He laughed and pushed me to my bed. Of course, he put his hand on mine, to assure that I didn't leave. I fell asleep soon after, with no hope of escape.

I woke up to the morning sun. YES! The sun was out, so they couldn't go anywhere. "Ready with the car?" I heard Emmett ask outside my door. He was gone. I quickly bolted to the door and locked it. "I'm going to change." I said. Tears ran down the face, hot and fast.

I walked to my closet, which was empty, and noticed one hanger. A zipped the cover off, and saw the clothes I wanted. A grey and black strapless dress, and some sneakers to show that I wasn't much of a girly girl.

I walked out of my closet, fully changed and looked out the window. There was a loud tap in the other side, and I opened the curtains. Jacob.

"Jacob!" I whispered, and then teleported to where he was. I sat at the edge of the window, looking down. Jacob sat and took my hand. "Please marry me, Nicole. I love you, and you love me!" He begged. "I don't want to get you or anyone else hurt, Jake." I whispered. "Nicole, I don't care that those... vampires have to say, or what they do, I want to marry you, so we can have our happily ever after." He said. I smiled at the words he ended up with, but then I thought how much I would like to live with him. To love him, and to start a family, MY family might not understand that, but me and him do.

"So, you going to buy me a ring or what?" I laughed. His face lit up and he bear hugged me, enough that I couldn't breathe. "I actually have one." He said, and then showed me a perfect diamond ring. "It was my mother's, but before she passed away, she asked me to give it to the girl I wanted to be with forever." He said. I smiled sadly, and let him put it on my ring finger.

"Now, how to break it to the leaches." I mumbled. "Don't tell them, we'll just leave." He said. "No, I have to tell them. I'll meet you at the clearing." I said and then added, "Bring some extra friends, just in case." He nodded and left.

"Hey, Bells," I said. She looked at me oddly and asked me if anything was wrong. "Er, nope. Can you put us in your protection bubble thingy?" I asked. She nodded and her protecting expanded to me. "Well Jacob asked me to marry him, and I said yes, so now I'm leaving. Have a good life." I said quickly. "Oh no you don't." Alice screeched. "Oh my God!" I moaned.

"Emmett! Jasper! Edward! I think you want to know what Nicole's agreed to do." Rosalie said. "Really, I think you guys are making me suicidal." I said, rolling my eyes. "What's wrong?" Edward said, not even bothering to run. He locked glazes with my finger, and sighed. "Okay, I'll be done in an hour." He said. "WHAT?" I screamed. "I'm not going, I will KILL myself before I go." I said. "No, you won't." Jasper said calmly. "Yes, I will." I disagreed.

Emmett put his arm around me and asked, "Don't you wanna see France?" Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. IDEA! "I'm pregnant." I said. They all froze, like stones, they didn't even blink. I tried to think of something that would get Edward to believe me, so I thought about Jacob and me, and the fake sex scene.

"Ew, so you're going to have a lap dog?" Rosalie asked. I rolled my eyes and kept thinking. "PLEASE stop thinking that." Edward pleaded. "Fine." I said, and started thinking of La Push. "You're not going anywhere." Emmett said, and Jasper joined him in putting his hands on me. "Yes I am." I said, and instantly, we were at the clearing. "Nicole, why did you bring us here?" Jasper asked, confused. "Well one, because I wanted you to meet with old friends, and two, because I'm staying." I said. "And it's not an option." Jacob said behind me. Jasper and Emmett's eyes widened as they saw the old pack together again.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

sorry I havent written in a while. busy busy busy / please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!! Much love.

* * *

Jacob and the old pack all growled at the Vampires. "You can't take a human without their permission." Sam said. Jasper nodded and said, "Well this is Bella and Edward's adopted daughter, so they actually can." "Really? Well I don't think she wants to go, do you?" Embry asked me. I shook my head, and Emmett's hands squashed my shoulders. "Dude, her shoulders." Jacob said for me. Emmett loosened up a bit, but not much

"She doesn't want to go, and if she does, Jacob would probably hunt you down." Sam said. "Why?" Emmett said, but then remembered that Jacob imprinted on me. Jasper sighed and moved back. "Fine, have her," He said. Emmett looked at him, puzzled, and they both disappeared.

"Okay," I smiled. Jacob hugged me again, and told the rest of the pack about our engagement. "That's awesome." Everyone said. Jacob put me on his back, but didn't phase, and ran back to La Push. "Geez," I laughed. He chuckled, too, and put me down. "So what did you tell the leeches?" He asked. "Well.. I told them that I was pregnant." I said shyly. He laughed and hugged me, softly, and rubbed my back. "My pregnant fiancée." He laughed. I smiled and hugged him back.

"So, how many children DO you want?" He asked. "Well, I want about six." I said. His eyes shot open and he said, "Really?! Me too!!" I laughed and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and took me to his house. "Want anything?" He asked. "Nope, I'm fine, thanks." I said to him. He smiled and nodded. "I'm on patrol today, but tomorrow we can do anything you want." He said and I blushed. "Okay." I said. He smiled at me, and left.

"Hey, Nicole." Embry came in. "Hey," I nodded. "Wanna come over to my house?" He asked. "Oh, no thanks, I think I'll just hang out here." I said. "Common!" He pleaded. I sighed and gave in. We went to his house and he told me to go into his room.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He threw me on his bed and started kissing me.  
"EW! GET OFF!" I yelled, trying to kick him off. "Oh come on," He said, kissing my neck, stroking my hair. "GET OFF!" I yelled one more time. He got mad and started lightly biting my skin. "Please Embry!" I cried. "Once." He said, taking off his shirt. I tried to smack him, but nothing I could do could hurt him. He started moving down, kissing my neck, ribs, and thigh. He tried to take off my shirt, but I held on. He literally ripped off my pants and underwear and kept kissing me. He threw a blanket over us, and I felt the worst pain, worse then cramps, worse then ANYTHING. 'Oh God, please take me' I begged him, but Embry was already done.

He lent me some of his mom's pants and smirked at my tear-stained face. I ran all the way back to Jacob's house. Sam was there. "What happened?" He asked. I tried to tell him, but just fell and cried. He ran outside, and called Jacob.

Jacob came rushing and asked me what was wrong. "He—no, won't—they." I stuttered. He held me in his arms and hugged me. "Are you okay?" He begged. I shook my head. "Who did this to you?" Sam asked. I just shook my head and cried. Embry came into the house and saw me. He threw me a smirk and looked at the others. "What happened to her?" He asked. "I don't know." Jacob responded to his so-called best friend. He shrugged and left.

"Who did this to you?" Jacob asked after a while. "I—he." I stuttered once more. "HE?" Jacob boomed. I nodded. "Did someone... rape you?" Sam asked. I nodded and cried. Jacob couldn't handle it. He was furious, and his hands were shaking. He had to step outside to get some cool air to calm down. "Who did this?" Sam asked. I shook my head and cried on my lap.

Sam left and Jacob came back in. "Nicole... please tell me." He begged. "Jacob," Was all I could say. I hugged him and kissed him, knowing he was real. I fell asleep in his arms.

"Nicole... Nicole..." Embry called. I tried to run, hide, anything, but he just followed. "No Embry! Please!" I begged. "Once." He smiled.

I woke up crying, and of course, I had spilled everything. "Why were you saying Embry?" Jacob asked, furious once more. "Was it him?" He said, making me forget his first question. I stayed silent, and he knew the answer. "THAT BASTARD! What the hell?!" Jacob yelled. He stomped out and went to Embry's house. I decided to go back 'home.'

There were some whispers from the kitchen, and I tried to keep my mine blank so that Edward didn't know I was here. "Nicole can't stay there." Bella said. "Yeah, well I don't know." Jasper said. "Nicole... is here." Edward said. Damn it, there goes my plan.

"NICOLE!" Emmett yelled and charged to me. He took my arm and I sighed. "What happened? Your mutt decide it wasn't real?" Rosalie asked. "I'm not pregnant." I said. "What?" Edward asked. "It was fake." I said. I heard Emmett sigh behind me and Alice gasp. "YES YOU ARE!" She yelled. "No, I'm not." I said. "I CAN see the future, you know." She rolled your eyes. Oh my God... Embry.

I started crying again and explained everything that happened the day before. Everyone froze, and all at once, asked me the same question, "If it's not Jacobs... then its EMBRYS?" I nodded and continued to cry. Esme was there, and she, knowing the most about babies other then her husband, took me to the Emergency Hospital in their house. She did some experiments, and nodded. I was pregnant. I sighed and thanked all of them. I told them I would be back in an hour or so.

"Jacob." I said, arriving at his house. "Nicole! Oh my God you had me worried!" He said, and I knew that he had 'taken care of things.' "Jacob.. oh Jacob." I cried. He hugged me and asked me what was wrong this time. "Me...I—pregnant." I said. He let go of me and thought. "Your... pregnant?" He asked. I nodded and cried. "That bloody bastard, doesn't he have a wife?!" Jacob mumbled. "We'll get that thing out of you, Nicole." He said. I stopped crying and stared at him. He had just called MY... who cares about the father but MY, baby a thing.

"I can't get rid of MY baby, Jacob." I said. He stared at me and I could see everything, he was hurt, disappointed, disgusted, worried, angry, and confused. "What?" I asked. "That's HIS child." He spit. "And mine." I whispered.

He stared at me and shut up. "But—Nicole. That... child, isn't mine," He said. "But it is mine." I said. He nodded and sighed. "But, Nicole..." He said. I knew what was going on. He wouldn't love me if I didn't give up the baby.

"I'm leaving." I said. "WHAT?" He barked, but I was already gone.

I went back to the house and stared at my 'family.' They had already gotten everything packed. "What happened with the mutt?" Alice asked. "He didn't want keeping the baby." I said. She sighed and hugged me. "Why would he do that? I asked. "Well... I don't know, Nicole. I think he just wanted to have a child of his own. I think he's probably running here now," She sighed. I knew how annoyed she got when she couldn't see the future.

"Well then we have to leave." I said. Rosalie looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, let's go before we have to deal with... him." She said. Edward came in and sighed. "We can't... he's already here." "What?" I asked. I wanted just to lay down and cry. "I'll take care of him." Bella said, and walked outside.

"Jacob, please, we don't want you here. You have hurt her to endless possibilities." She told him calmly. Edward walked outside and put his hand on Bella's. "She's mine, Bella, and you know that. I love her, I just want her to get that THING out of her." He said angrily.

"Well that's not happening, Jacob." Edward said. "WHY? It's not MINE its HIS!" Jacob growled. "Well SHE'S hers. She can do whatever she wants with HER." Alice appeared out of nowhere. "GREAT! It's a GIRL!" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is, and if you love Nicole, you would let her keep her daughter, who cares who the father is." Bella said.

"No." Was all Jacob responded. Tears were now streaming down my cheeks. "Don't worry." Jasper said, coming next to me. "How can I NOT worry, Jasper!" I cried. He rubbed my back and sighed.

"Can we go?" I begged. "Yes," Emmett said, pulling on his hoodie. I nodded my thanks and went to the garage. I could hear Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jacob all hiss at each other. I got into Emmett's jeep, it was the only one I trusted. "Okay, we'll meet you at the airport." Emmett said to Jasper. Jasper nodded and started putting boxes in the back of the jeep.

"Come on." Emmett said, helping me with the luggage. I hopped into the back of the jeep and put on the seatbelt. "So how are we going to get out?" I asked. "Well," He said, but I already had an idea. I ran out of the jeep, and called after him saying, "I'LL MEET YOU AT THE AIRPORT!"

I carefully walked to the back and waited for Emmett to leave and for, hopefully, Jacob to follow him. Emmett left, and Jacob followed him, half way. I jumped on my motorcycle and prayed that Jacob would be too busy arguing with Edward to follow me. 'I'll meet you in the airport.' I said in my mind. Edward nodded, but didn't look at me. I started it, and in a split second, I was racing away. Jacob, of course, heard, and followed, but I was going too fast... way too fast.

I went on the highway, Jacob begging me to forgive him. I shook my head and just went faster. 80 mph. 90 mph. 100 mph. 140 mph. There was a beep in back of me, and, to my luck, someone was racing right next to me. He was, of COURSE, he was drunk. He bumped into me and I went flying to the woods. I landed in a small pond, and soon, it was red with blood. I gulped and closed my eyes. The baby.

It was a couple of hours until Jacob found me. I could barely open my eyes, much less get up on my own. "Oh God, Nicole." Jacob whispered. He carefully picked me up, and even the most delicate hands would make me slither in pain. "She's dead. She's dead. She's dead." I cried holding my stomach. Jacob just kept walking. We ended up in the house, the sun finally going down. "OH MY GOD!" Bella said, rushing to me.

She put a cold hand on my face and cleared away the blood. "Where was she?" Alice asked. "In a pond out in the woods." Jacob responded. I closed my eyes and pretended I was dead. Maybe if I pretended enough, It might actually happen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyedd! Thanks!! PLEASE R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! I hope yo enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

I woke up in a dark room, one light shining in my eye. I sighed and got up, my body was in the most pain I've ever been in, and my eyes were burning. "NICOLE!" I heard someone say next to me. I looked next to me, mental note: mucho pain. "CARTER?!" I yelled at my ex-boyfriend. Of course, he was the most gorgeous person in New York. "Hey, sweetie." He said, rubbing my back, and whispering in my ear to lie back down. "I heard about your... um, baby. And your boyfriend." He shrugged and I sighed.

If it were Carter in Jacob's place, he would have never asked me to give her up. "Does Jacob know you're here?" I asked. "Nope." Carter grinned. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't resist the smile that was coming on. "Well I better go... wait, what happened to the baby?" I asked, worried now. "I'm sorry, Nicole." Was all Carter said. I looked down at my stomach and stared to cry lightly. Carter hugged me and pressed his lips on top of my head.

After a while, I had cried all my tears, and asked Carter to go get Edward and Bella, and to keep Jacob out. Bella came in and hugged me, pain once more. "Oh my God, Nicole, you know how scared I've been?" Bella asked. I nodded and pulled my covers all the way up. "I'm so, so sorry about the baby, Nicole." She said after a while. I sighed and nodded. There was no point in holding onto the past, the baby would have probably had hell if she was born.

"The dog wants to come see you." Edward said, appearing in front of me. "I don't know..." But Jacob had already come in. Carter was outside, looking at me apologetically. "Who's that?" Jacob huffed. "My ex." I said. He looked back, and gave Carter a dirty look. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked. I shot him a look. "How do you THINK I feel, Jacob?" I asked. "Whoa, Nicole don't get all pissed at me, what have I done?" He asked. "OH I DON'T KNOW JACOB! Let's start by making me HAVE MY BABY! The making me FEEL bad about KEEPING THE BABY! AND THEN MAKING ME LOSE HER!" I yelled at him. Carter came in and said, "It's okay, Nicole. We still have a long time." "WE? You mean HER and ME!" Jacob growled. "You never know," Carter said. "Jacob, chill." Jasper said, coming into the room. Everyone became calm all of a sudden and sighed.

"Nicole, are you okay?" Jasper asked. And then I really woke up.

"NICOLE!" I heard someone yell. 'What?' I tried to ask. But I was in pain. A lot of pain. It felt like I was burning. Like there was an open fire on me, and I was just lying there. I tried to move, but all my senses were on the heat. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out. A minute passed, or maybe it was a day? A week? A month? And then, slowly, the fire calmed down. I was still burning, but not as much.

"Nicole." I heard someone call again. I opened my eyes slowly, and suddenly, I felt super-human. I could see everything, from the cracks on the wall, to the sewing lines of the pillow. I could hear everything, the guy sitting next to me, the clearing of papers upstairs, and more importantly, nothing. I tried to listen, listen as HARD as I could, but there was not one single heartbeat.

"Emmett?" I asked. "Right here." I heard someone yell downstairs. I looked next to me, and the burning came once more. "Edward?" I asked. "Here." He said, and patted my hand. "Where... why?" I asked. "You were going to die, Nicole." He told me. "Why?" I cried, but no real tears were coming out. I didn't want to be a vampire... not anymore anyways. "Jacob decided it." Edward said. "NO!" I yelled. "I—wanted...CHILDREN! I wanted a LIFE, you should have WAITED!" I said, getting up and feeling a sudden burst of energy. "We couldn't, you were quickly dying, another second, and you could have..." He sighed. "You're a real Cullen now," He said with pride. "No," I whispered. "I WANTED TO DIE!" I said. I was going to die, and I would have loved it that way, but now I could NEVER die.

"I'm going to go commit suicide." I told him. "Okay, see you later." Edward smiled. I decided I had three options, I could jump off the highest cliff I could find, I could go to the Volturi family and beg them to kill me, or... Jacob could kill me himself. I knew that the last one wasn't possible, but it was still an option. First, I tried jumping. Nothing. I always landed on my feet like a bloody cat. The next one was harder, and Alice came to pick me up personally. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I don't WANT to be a vampire!" I yelled at her in her car. "I don't care," She said. "I would rather have died." I whispered. She heard and shook her head. "WHY?" She asked. "I don't want to be a VAMPIRE! I'm going to have to feed..." And then my stomach growled. "Damn it." She sighed, and took me into the forest. She hunted for me, and came back with a bear. I drank the hot blood and tried not the think about what I was drinking. I was absolutely bloated after that, and could finally go.

I hadn't thought of Jacob until the moment he appeared out of the woods, running after us. Alice speeded up, and soon, we were both racing home. I was feeling fuzzy, the last time I had gone so fast, I got into a terrible accident. I shivered at the thought and put my head in between my legs. Alice saw me and raised an eyebrow. She soon let it go, and looked back at the house, coming closer and closer every second.

"Nicole." Jacob said, stopping next to me. I was in no condition to talk to him, HE was the one who suggested the Vampire, and, although I knew it would hurt him to lose me, I would have rather died. "Aw, Nicole, are you mad about being a vampire?" He asked. I laughed a little, and then broke out in sobs.

"What—what's wrong?" Jasper asked, puzzled. "I have no clue." Jacob answered, holding me tight and only breathing when completely necessary. "I'm a VAMPIRE! I SMELL, Jacob SMELLS, I can't have KIDS, I CANT TO ANYTHING!" I cried. "Don't think about it that way, we can always adopt." Jacob said. I froze, and of course, I was like a stone. I finally FELT Jacob, he was scorching hot, like I never felt before. "Adopt?" I said in a small voice. NOW WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO ADOPT WHEN I COULD HAVE KIDS OF MY OWN?!

I sighed and let it go. I wasn't going to do anything that I wasn't prepared to. I calmly walked inside the house and raced up to my room. "Why, why, WHY?!" I said, sobbing into my pillow. I suddenly felt like I wanted to drink something. My throat was dry, and... and my senses were pointing me downstairs. To Jacob.

I walked down the stairs... there was nothing in my mind, and all I could feel was my throat, burning hot, so of course Edward would be no help. "No." I whispered, but my legs didn't obey, they led me right to where Jacob was sitting.

Alice looked at me and tried to grab me, but my hands took hers and threw her on the ground. Jasper was next to me in a split second, and so was Emmett, destroying the table that was in his way. "Oh no you don't." Jasper whispered. Jacob looked at me, horrified. "It would have been easier if I died." I said, sinking into the floor, rolling up in a little ball.

I was a vampire. A motherless vampire. With a boyfriend who wanted this to happen. Did he? All I knew was that I was going to go die somewhere. Somewhere far and sad.

* * *

Yes, sad :( please R&R and tell me what you think!!


End file.
